DoppelGanger
by Gingersnap87
Summary: Shikamaru learns that sometimes mirrors not only show our reflections, but can claim our souls as well. Mild HidaShika pairing. Rated T for eerily supernatural events. Written for Halloween. Please read and review!


**Doppelganger**

"Are you about done in there?" Hidan called from behind the bathroom door.

Inside stood Nara Shikamaru, his long pale fingers tucking stray hairs back into his carefully constructed style. Dark brown eyes stared back at him from the reflection in the mirror. The focus of the stare was so intense that Shikamaru nearly forgot to answer his lover.

"If you're making me go to this costume party, with my hair down, the least I can do it make sure it doesn't look unruly."

Hidan grumbled, "What happened to you being lazy?"

"Oh hush, you're the one that had to be troublesome and make me dress up."

"Because I wanted to do something fun."

"Sleeping is-" Shikamaru paused in mid sentence, eyebrows furrowing in dreadful confusion.

"What?" Hidan continued, thinking Shikamaru was skirting the issue.

Shikamaru stared in disbelief - hands still near his hair - watching as his reflection's hands slowly and deliberately lowered down near its waist. Sleek black eyes gleamed in the reflective glass, devoid of emotion. Shikamaru sensed a horrible dread filling his chest. He wanted to do something, anything, to separate himself from the mirror, but his body wouldn't budge.

"Oi, Shikamaru?" Hidan called out again, and Shikamaru felt his body jolt.

The supernatural lock his reflection had on him suddenly gone, Shikamaru was finally able to dash out the door.

The immediate sight of a painted face with fuchsia eyes and silver hair in the darkness of the hallway sent the shock of fear up and down Shikamaru's spine again.

"What the hell's going on with you?" the face said in Hidan's familiar voice. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief, then buried his cheek against his lovers's muscular chest.

Hidan looked down at Shikamaru, puzzled by his frantic departure from the bathroom, and by the hands now clutching desperately to him. Finally Hidan realized Shikamaru was staining his costume with face paint.

"Oi," he called, peeling Shikamaru away from his body, "what's wrong?"

Frightened brown eyes looked up at him, drowning him in worry. Hidan brought his hands to Shikamaru's face in a comforting gesture.

"T-The mirror…i-it…" Shikamaru stammered as if it was hard for him to get his thoughts together.

"The mirror?" Hidan repeated.

A shiver racked Shikamaru's body at the mere thought of it. He didn't want to remember it, or see another mirror again if he could help it. But he had to tell Hidan, he had to remember.

"T-The mirror…m-my reflection…m-moved on it's o-own."

Upon hearing the claim, Hidan made an incredulous face, wondering if his lover was duping him. It was Halloween after all, but Shikamaru's face held a sincere terror. Something had legitimately scared him, or he was an inhumanly good actor. The longer he stared at his face, the more he knew Shikamaru wanted him to check, so he moved his lover to the side and extended his hand for the door.

Large brown eyes watched in trepidation while Hidan reopened the door, certain something would jump out in attack. Hidan walked inside the bathroom without hesitation, studying the large mirror against the wall. Curious, but still scared, Shikamaru peeked through the doorway. Hidan stared at his reflection, then waved his hand in front of it. After moving randomly in front of the mirror and spotting nothing out of the ordinary, Hidan turned to Shikamaru again.

"Maybe you imagined it," Hidan suggested, not at all perturbed by the mirror.

"You don't understand…it had me frozen…it was staring at me in this…weird way."

Hidan snatched Shikamaru's arm, pulling him inside the room against the younger man's fighting. He forced Shikamaru in front of him and held him in place. Shikamaru continued to fight to get away, but escape from his physically stronger boyfriend was nearly impossible.

"Look, Shikamaru," Hidan urged, "It's just you and me, nothing else."

Despite not feeling too keen on looking up, Shikamaru was starting to wonder if he did imagine it all. Slowly his head rose to gaze at the mirror. His eyes shifted frantically over every detail of their reflections, searching for something, anything, out of place.

Nothing.

His reflection was his own and so was Hidan's.

"See, it's nothing," Hidan continued, his voice much closer to Shikamaru's ear, lips brushing against the skin underneath. He melted instantly into the warmth.

"Y-You're right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Good now let's go to that party, we're already late."

Hidan pressed another kiss to his lover's neck before leaving the bathroom. Still wary of the mirror, Shikamaru rushed after Hidan.

"Wait for me!"

Ino's costume party had been better than Shikamaru had expected. The drinks had loosened up not only tongue, but his body felt more pliable too. Hidan had him dancing for what seemed like hours, but he finally managed to detach himself from his lover's hip and heated stares. He was feeling sweaty and wanted to check his hair.

Shikamaru had to cut and weave through familiar faces to reach Ino's restroom, but once inside the spacious retreat, he released a breath he'd been holding since beginning his journey there. He easily stepped into place in front of the wide mirror above the sink and began fixing his hair.

The feeling of déjà vu hit him like a cold punch to the gut, and he quickly dropped his hands back to his side. Freezing ice traveled up and down his back upon remembering the events of his own mirror. Even though his reflection was not deviating from his own actions, he could feel the dread even stronger than before.

Shikamaru could feel his feet backing up, his hands raising up for his face. He didn't plan where he was going, only that he wanted away from the mirror. The reflection continued to mimic him until suddenly something solid met with Shikamaru's calves.

A yelp escaped his mouth as he came tumbling backwards into the large tub behind him. While his body was only worse for wear, Shikamaru's worries weren't lying with how he fell.

His reflection was denying the laws of nature, peering down at him even as he lay out of range of the mirror. The double stared in that emotionless way, eyes black and dead. Shikamaru opened his mouth to scream, but only soundlessness came out.

It flashed him a small, devious smirk, twisting his face into an expression that wasn't his own. At seeing that, Shikamaru attempted to sit up, finding that his body was frozen. The smirk of his adversary only grew in dark amusement.

The mirror rippled like water, then two arms of ashen skin flopped out and onto the large sink. As Shikamaru observed, at the peak of his anxiety, creaky fingers gripped the porcelain, pulling It's face through the mirror. Shikamaru could feel his heart racing, threatening to explode, wishing the thing would go back to where it came. It watched his terror as It contorted It's body out of the mirror, the malicious smile never leaving It's face.

Hidan took yet another shot of liquor as he awaited his boyfriend's return. He could feel the alcohol dragging his body down, but he preferred hitting his bed upon passing out instead of the floor.

Finally he spotted the face he was looking for. Hidan grinned crookedly as he stumbled towards Shikamaru.

"You're not as drunk as I am right now, huh?" Hidan slurred.

"No," his answer was simple, and silky.

Hidan flashed his teeth, enjoying the tone in his lover's voice. Shikamaru stepped up to the older man, pressing his body close, and pressing his lips closer. Hidan accepted the kiss eagerly, being quickly rewarded with a tongue swirling around his own. He was starting to feel hot for his partner.

"Mmm…help me home," Hidan moaned into his lips, not sensing anything awry.

Shikamaru teasing broke the kiss then shifted to Hidan's side to support him.

"As you wish," came the silky voice again.

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.The beginning was inspired by a recent dream my best friend had, but I applied it to two of my favorite Naruto characters. I changed it up towards the middle and ending. I was inspired by the ring and how she comes out of the well and the tv in a twisted fashion and hoped to bring a little of the element into the climax. This was written for a contest on deviantart. Please leave reviews!  
><strong>


End file.
